The Last of the Heroes
by n7walker
Summary: Three girls say goodbye to their mother.   A oneshot that I just wrote to get myself back into the groove of writing.


Mikayla sat at her mother's bedside. The woman's breathing had become slower and slightly more labored. She rested her hand across her mother's head. The woman's indigo skin was warm to the touch. Mikayla knew enough about death to know that it wasn't too far away. Yet if her mother was in any pain, she didn't seem to show it. She shared a quick glance with her sisters. It was the first time they had all been in the same place in many years. The girls remained close but due to the busy lives they led, getting together was something that had always seemed to escape them. Mikayla stood and made her way over to her mother's desk. For the first time that she could ever remember, the computer monitors were switched off. She sat in her mother's chair, a small smile formed on her lips. She remembered how her mother sat at this very workstation for all those years. A small hologram below the largest screen drew her attention. The holo had been taken many years ago, just after her birth. In it, a man and woman swaddled a small baby. Mikayla pressed the play button on the holo. After a moment, it began to play. The audio had gone out several years ago, but Mikayla was more interested in the man and woman. It was obvious that they loved each other. While her mother held her, her father wrapped his arms around his wife's waist drawing her in closer. He kissed the small bend in her neck, before she turned and met his lips with her own. Mikayla felt her eyes water. She missed her father, and shortly she would miss her mother as well. When her father had died many years ago, she and her sisters had been at a complete loss. They hadn't been prepared for the man's departure. His death had seemed so sudden for them. Their mother had told them to remain strong, to keep their heads up. He wouldn't have wanted them to mourn in sorrow.

It had been many years since their father had passed. Time had passed; the girls had suggested that their mother meet someone new. The woman instead explained to the girls that she would only ever have one love. Their father had been her true love, a once in a lifetime partner. The man couldn't and wouldn't ever be replaced. Mikayla hadn't wanted her mother to replace the memory of her father, only seek a companion in which she could share a connection with. But alas their mother had remained alone, instead surrounding herself in her work. The girls however had moved on, as their father had hoped they would. Mikayla, like her father, chased criminals for a living. She lived for the thrill of the chase, to be able to keep the peace in the ever changing universe. Rika, had become a teacher, married, and had a family of her own. Leesa, the youngest, had slowly been taking over her mother's work, much to the chagrin of the older woman. Mikayla had hoped to talk to her mother about their roles ever approaching future, but the older woman's strength had begun to fail fast. The girls had instead come to an understanding; Leesa would continue their mother's work. The other two would help when and where they could. A small cough emanating from her mother brought Mikayla out of her thoughts. Quickly she rushed to the frail woman' side. All three daughters knelt beside their mother's bed. The woman opened her eyes and smiled at her beautiful girls.

"My daughters." Her voice sounded stronger than it had in several days. Her eyes rested on the oldest of her girls. "Mikayla, you look so much like your father."

The girl laughed through her slowly forming tears. "No I don't. I look like you, we all do." She looked at her sisters. They shared her laugh and her tears.

"It's in your eyes. The resolve, determination, the unwillingness to fail. Stubborn too. Just like your father." She squeezed her daughter's hand. "We are both so proud of you, of all of you." She turned her attention to Rika. "My sweet Rika, ever the calm one. You get that from me. No your father was a man who lived through his impulses. He never had any patience. It's a wonder he accomplished as much as he did." She laughed to herself. "Your partner, do you love him?"

Rika wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yes mother, I do."

"Do you love him more than any other? So much so, that he can never be replaced."

"I do mother."

The older woman smiled. "Good. I loved your father. I love him still. That is why I could never take another. It is within me that he still lives. After all this time our love has never diminished." She took Rika's hand. "If the time comes when you discover another that makes you whole, do not be foolish in turning them away. It is our hope that you always find happiness." Rika nodded silently. Finally the mother turned her attention to the youngest of her brood. "My dear little Leesa." the young girl couldn't stem the tide of her heavy tears. "Shh. It is okay my dear. I am ready for this. The only thing I ask of you is not to let this," she motioned to the surrounding room, "become your only reason for being. I want you to have adventures, fall in love, fall out of love, drink, and dance, maybe even break a few laws. Just live. All of you, just live." The woman gave them each one more smile and closed her eyes. Within minutes she was gone, the sounds of tired breathing replaced by the heavy sobs of the three heartbroken girls.

One Week Later

The Citadel Presidium was unusually quiet. The Council was not in session. The embassies had remained closed. Many of the shops and businesses had followed suit. Everyone it seemed had wanted to attend the woman's memorial service. The Council Chancellor had decreed that a moment of reflection be taken across the galaxy. There were countless cameras beaming the service to countless worlds. Liara T'Soni-Shepard was a hero, the last in a war that had slowly become a tale of legend. On a large stage, a number of dignitaries took waited their turn to share their thoughts on the woman. Mikayla sat near the edge of the platform, suited in the dress uniform of the Spectral Fleet. To her right, Rika held her small infant daughter in one arm, her hand resting on the shoulder of her other child. Her husband's arm was wrapped around her waist. On her left, she held the hand of her youngest sister. Leesa, having never truly known their father, was having a difficult time with the loss of their mother. After each speech, the speaker would make their way over and offer their own words of solace.

The Chancellor, a Krogan nearly as old as their mother had been, spoke of her prowess as a warrior. The Raloi councilor, offered a prayer in his native tongue, before placing a feather atop the casket. The Vahg and Volus councilors each spoke kind but short messages. The Hanar councilor recited a prayer asking the Enkindlers that her soul be safely carried to the deep. The Drell echoed the Hanar. The Humans announced that a hospital would be named after her, the Turians offered a warship. All gave thanks. Of all the speakers gathered, one took precedent over the others; The Geth councilor. The machine quickly had the attention of all those gathered, as well as those watching at home. The daughters listened intently to the sentient machine. The Geth unit had known their mother and their father. It had been among the crew of their ship during the war. The Geth told of a love that stretched beyond the stars and even death. It told of the strength given to each other by each other. The Geth spoke of the sacrifices made and the lives saved by the two. Then to a hushed audience, the Geth said that it felt a sense of completion in knowing that the lovers would be joined again.

The girls watched as their mother's casket was lowered into the ground, finally resting beside her beloved. For the first time in a week, Mikayla didn't feel the swell of tears. This was where her mother belonged, in this place beside her true love. Each of the girls offered a small kiss and dropped flowers into the hole, each knowing that they would be alright. Mikayla would continue to wear the uniform worn by her father. Rika would have babies, and relish the remaining time with her love. Leesa would eventually take up her mother's mantle, using her vast knowledge for the betterment of the galaxy. But first she would just live.

Six Hundred Years Before

The Virmire sun had begun to creep its way into the small cottage. Liara awoke to its cool air wafting off the bay. Beside her, came the slow breaths of her battle scarred knight. Turning over onto her side, she watched as he continued to sleep. She recalled the first time she'd seen him. She'd been just a girl then, a hundred years his senior, but still just a girl. That seemed like such a long time ago. She looked at the ring she wore on her finger, his ring. It wasn't just his ring that she carried. The life growing inside of her was the reason she'd dragged him out here. She'd found out only days before and wanted to tell him on their trip. It was something she thought impossible those years ago when his life had been ripped away from him. After all the trials they'd been forced to undertake, here they were together again. John rolled onto his back, his deep breaths made Liara aware of his reluctance to wake. She climbed back into the warmth of his embrace. She would tell him, later of course. After all, she had all the time in the world.


End file.
